The Choice (CS)
by captainswan7683
Summary: OS - CS post 5X14 - Emma a sauvé Hook des griffes d'Hadès, mais ils sont pour le moment coincés dans l'Underworld. Et si Hook ne voulait pas revenir ?
**The choice**

OS post 5x14 – CS – Emma vient de sauver Hook, mais ils ne peuvent pas encore quitter l'Underworld. Et si Hook ne voulait pas rentrer ?

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

L'esprit en déroute, Emma poussa la porte du bar. L'endroit était sombre, mais l'ambiance feutrée, presque intime. Décidément elle ne se ferait jamais à l'étrangeté de ce monde dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis deux jours. Cet autre monde, ce monde des morts, cet Underworld, si semblable parfois au monde des vivants et pourtant si différent, si déroutant...

Elle respira posément, tentant de se calmer, elle savait la colère mauvaise conseillère et n'était pas une personne qui agissait posément. Non, elle agissait dans l'instant, avec instinct et parfois, même disons-le, quasiment tout le temps, sans réfléchir ! Ce qui bien souvent entraînait quelques catastrophes, et non des moindres !

Elle savait que tout était de sa faute, que rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se passer et surtout qu'ils ne devraient pas tous se trouver ici... Tout était entièrement de sa faute, elle avait mal agit, par égoïsme, par peur, par peine et tristesse, et devait désormais en payer le prix...Elle savait tout cela, mais le prix à payer était bien trop grand. Et son esprit rebelle le refusait, obstinément.

Elle l'avisa derrière le bar, elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Il essuyait consciencieusement des verres, l'air très affairé, mais elle était quasiment certaine, qu'il l'avait vu entrer.

A la dérobée, elle l'examina. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il était venu sonner à sa porte, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le regarder. Il lui ressemblait. Ils avaient tous les deux un air de famille indéniable et troublant. Cette façon qu'il avait de faire, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, était tellement semblable à Killian, qu'elle aurait pu en sourire avec tendresse, en d'autres circonstances...

Mais là, en cet instant présent, ce n'était ni tendresse, ni amitié, ni même compassion, qu'elle ressentait pour Liam Jones, non, juste de la colère froide.

Elle s'arrêta devant le comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret, l'obligeant ainsi à interrompre son manège et s'aviser de sa présence.

Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Emma ? demanda-t-il ?

Sa voix était basse et grave, encore un trait commun avec Killian, nota-t-elle malgré elle.

Je n'ai pas envie de boire, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il en retenant un soupir.

Vous le savez parfaitement.

Liam posa le verre et le torchon qu'il tenait et s'appuyant sur le comptoir, planta son regard, presque aussi bleu que celui de Kilian, dans le sien.

Si vous êtes venu me parler de mon frère, je crois que nous n'avons rien à nous dire...

Pardon ? s'insurgea Emma

Quoi ? J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, tout à l'heure et je réitère. Qui que vous soyez, princesse, sauveuse...Vous ne le méritez pas !

Vous n'avez pas le droit...

J'ai tous les droits de vous dire ce que je pense. Qui l'a entraîné ici ? Qui l'a transformé en Dark One malgré ses supplications de ne pas le faire ? A cause de qui a-t-il subi les foudres et les tortures de Hadès ? A cause de qui a-t-il été enfermé ici, blessé par Cerbère ? Hein ? Dîtes-moi Emma, à cause de qui ?

Sous les remarques de Liam, Emma se sentit blêmir. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison et cela lui faisait encore plus mal de se l'entendre dire.

Je...je ...j'avais de bonnes raisons de...bredouilla-t-elle.

Oui bien sûr, la jolie princesse Emma avait toutes les meilleures raisons du monde...Mais vous êtes-vous juste une fois demandée ce que Killian voulait vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous avait demandé, que dis-je demandé, supplié de le laisser partir...Mais non ! Vous avez pensé faire mieux que tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Car vous pensez être mieux que tout le monde Mlle la Sauveuse !

Effondrée, Emma ne savait que répondre. Il avait raison, mille fois raison ! Elle avait pêché par orgueil et égoïsme...Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, mais Liam n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, la discussion était close et il retourna à sa vaisselle sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Totalement désespérée, Emma quitta le bar, encore plus mal qu'à son arrivée. Elle allait le perdre et cette fois-ci définitivement, sans espoir de retour.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les autres arriver presque en courant au coin de la rue et manqua rentrer dans Regina.

Bon sang Emma, on te cherchait justement ! dit-elle

Puis avisant l'état de la jeune femme, demanda avec compassion.

Tout va bien ?

Oh oui à merveille, répondit Emma d'un ton amer, en ravalant ses larmes.

Elle fixa Regina, tournant ainsi le dos à ses parents et surtout à sa mère, qui n'aurait pas manqué de voir ses larmes et de s'en inquiéter.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Nous avons trouvé le livre dont Liam vous a parlé à Killian et toi, répondit Henry avec emphase.

Oh...

Je crois que nous avons enfin la clé pour vaincre Hadès et surtout partir d'ici ! dit Mary-Margaret avec fougue.

A condition que Gold nous aide, rajouta David.

J'en fais mon affaire, répondit Regina. De toute façon son intérêt est de renter au plus vite.

Emma, chérie, tu devrais aller trouver Killian et lui dire la bonne nouvelle, commença sa mère.

Killian est mort, je te rappelle, dit-elle d'un ton un peu cassant.

Nous le savons bien chérie, répondit David.

Emma, je pense que pour cela marche, il faut que ce soit toi qui le fasses, expliqua Regina d'un ton posé. Tu dois toi-même séparé ton cœur.

Emma avait déjà compris que ce serait la seule solution. Mais elle savait aussi, que pour cela marche il fallait être deux...

Oui...je m'en doutais un peu.

Mary-Margaret posa tendrement la main sur le bras de sa fille.

Tout ira bien chérie. L'amour peut faire de grandes choses...

En silence Emma considéra sa mère, les larmes menaçaient de déborder. Elle devait partir d'ici pour se retrouver seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point.

Ses pas l'entraînèrent, malgré elle, jusqu'au port, et surtout jusqu'à leur banc. Mais le banc n'était pas libre, il y était déjà assis. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour, pour rentrer chez-elle, mais il l'avait vu arrivé de loin et se retourna.

Sans un mot, elle s'installa à ses côtés, mal à l'aise. Elle le regarda à la dérobée. Il avait l'air tellement triste ! Les yeux dans le vague, il fixait l'océan, sans vraiment le voir. Elle voulait lui parler, lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Et lui, lui qui disait toujours qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ne semblait pas voir grand-chose en ce moment !

Killian...je... tenta-t-elle.

Non Emma ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Je suis trop en colère pour ça ! dit-il d'un ton dur, en desserrant à peine les dents.

En colère ? s'exclama-t-elle vexée, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment ça en colère ?

Oui en colère, car comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Je suis en colère contre toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, il me semble, à part de me laisser partir... Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as fait !

Oh oui, bien sûr et tu t'en sortais tellement mieux sans moi avec Hadès ! lui rappela-t-elle.

Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas venue ! Bon dieu tu es impossible, tu ne peux pas écouter la voix de la raison de temps en temps... Je ne comprends même pas que tu es pu entraîner tes parents, Regina et surtout Henry dans cette histoire... Tu as mis ta vie en danger et celles des autres également. Tu es irresponsable !

Mes parents, Robin et Regina sont des adultes, libres de leurs actes, quand à Henry, s'il est venu, c'est que figure toi il tient à toi. Tout comme nous tous d'ailleurs !

Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ! répliqua-t-il cinglant.

Abasourdie, par la violence de son ton et de ses accusations, Emma ne savait plus quoi répondre.

J'en conclus, qu'à ma place, tu n'aurais rien fait. Tu ne serais pas venu me chercher...finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix perdue, telle une enfant.

Killian la considéra quelques secondes en silence.

Pas si tu m'avais demandé de te laisser partir. J'aurais respecté ton choix, lui répondit-il plus doucement.

Sous le choc, Emma ferma les yeux, mais ne rajouta rien.

Regina et les autres ont trouvés le moyen de rentrer Killian, dit-elle au bout d'un long silence.

Tant mieux !

Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. Je sais comment faire pour partager mon cœur, ça peut marcher...

Killian se leva du banc, et se planta devant Emma pour la regarder au fond des yeux. Malgré elle, elle frissonna sous son regard insistant.

Pourquoi me ramener, si je peux aller de l'avant ici ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lut dans l'océan de ses yeux comme une prière muette, comme une question en suspens, mais pour laquelle, elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle resta là à le fixer un moment en silence, puis vaincue, ferma les yeux.

Il soupira, puis déglutit.

Sois heureuse Emma. Adieu...

Elle refusa de le regarder, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer car si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle le verrait s'en aller, et le supplierait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il méritait mieux que ça et puis de toute manière, la chose était claire, il avait cessé de l'aimer. Le jour où elle l'avait transformé en Dark One, il avait cessé de l'aimer !

Sans se retourner, Killian partit en grande enjambée, l'esprit au supplice. Il aurait suffit d'un seul mot, d'un seul geste de sa part, pour qu'il change d'avis. Mais Emma était comme ça, il la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. Bien-sûr, il était en colère contre elle, quelle folie avait-elle commise, elle mettait sa vie en danger et celle de tous les autres pour lui. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas capable d'expliquer et de nommer. Toujours ses foutus murs...Dès qu'il réussissait à en abattre un, un autre surgissait toujours. Il en avait assez de se battre, dans le vent. Jamais elle ne changerait. Il l'aimait toujours, peut-être même encore plus, mais il ne supporterait pas une vie comme ça. A se battre pour obtenir une miette d'affection... Sa décision était prise.

Emma resta de longues minutes assise seule sur le banc, les images de leur passé revenant en rafales dans sa mémoire. Si seulement, elle avait le pouvoir de remonter le temps, elle changerait les choses. Elle lui aurait dit je t'aime bien avant et tout aurait été différent.

Et tout à coup, le sens de la question qu'il lui avait posé, comme une supplique, juste avant de partir, lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait la réponse. Elle se leva précipitamment. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve !

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez-elle, elle trouva ses parents, Regina, Robin et Henry aux quatre cents coups.

Emma que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mary-Margaret d'un ton inquiet.

Killian est passé pour nous remercier de t'avoir aidé, et nous dire qu'il espérait que nous irions tous bien...expliqua David la voyant en pleine incompréhension.

Emma accusa le coup.

Il a fait son choix ! Il va partir, rien ne le retient ici, si ce n'est Liam, mais désormais qu'ils sont réunis...expliqua à son tour Emma d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

Mais...toi...demanda sa mère pleine de compassion.

Moi. Moi je dois le laisser partir, et pour une fois respecter son choix dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Oh chérie...commença Mary-Margaret.

Emma lui adressa un semblant de sourire.

Mais même si j'accepte sa décision, je dois lui dire adieu, dit-elle en se reprenant.

On vient avec toi, répondit Regina.

Et tous acquiescèrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grotte, le chemin était déjà ouvert et tout au bout il y avait cette fraction de ciel si pur et cette lumière aveuglante. Liam et Killian progressait doucement sur le chemin.

Emma sentit son cœur prêt à éclater, elle avait tellement eu peur d'arriver trop tard. Elle devait lui parler, lui demander pardon.

Killian appela-t-elle.

Surpris, ce dernier se retourna, ce qui fit s'arrêter Liam également. Visiblement agacé, ce dernier dit quelque chose à Killian, mais celui-ci n'écouta pas et rebroussa légèrement chemin.

Killian plaida Emma la voix tremblante. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas venue pour t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Je suis juste venue te demander pardon. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, Killian...J'aurais dû t'écouter, respecter tes choix. Tu méritais tellement plus que ce que je t'ai offert. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi, et moi en échange je ne t'ai apporté que la peine et mon égoïsme. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre toi aussi, que j'ai fini par te perdre ! Je n'ai jamais su dire je t'aime, et aujourd'hui il est trop tard, mais sache que chacune de mes actions n'ont été dictées que par amour pour toi. Un jour tu m'as dit que tu ne cesserais jamais de te battre pour notre avenir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait à mon tour, car cet avenir avec toi, saches que je le voulais, du plus profond de mon âme.

Emma...

Emma s'approcha de lui et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Chut... ! Ne dis rien. Je sais. Si les choses avaient été différentes. Je veux juste que tu me pardonnes.

Je ne t'en veux pas Emma commença-t-il.

Alors tant mieux. Sois heureux Killian. Adieu.

Et sans attendre de geste ou de réponse de sa part, elle se retourna et rejoignit ses parents. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de les essuyer. Son cœur brisé lui hurlait de ne pas le laisser partir, mais sa raison savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix cette fois. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de ses parents et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de David.

Resté seul, Killian la regarda s'éloigner, puis rejoindre David et Mary-Margaret. Il se retourna et vit Liam lui tendre la main. Il se remit en marche happé par la lumière.

D'où ils étaient tous restés en contrebas, ils le virent disparaître dans le halo lumineux.

Il est parti dit David d'un ton morne.

A ces mots, Emma sentit ses jambes céder sous elle, et elle s'écroula secoué de sanglots incoercibles sur le sol.

Tandis qu'il marchait pour rejoindre Liam, il vit défiler devant ses yeux toutes les étapes de son histoire avec Emma, de leur toute première rencontre, jusqu'au moment où prisonnier d'Hadès, il avait su qu'elle était venue jusque dans les Enfers pour le chercher, et de l'espoir fou qu'il avait ressenti. Il l'aimait. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, de lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas... Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Liam et ce dernier compris.

Tandis que Mary-Margaret tentait de remettre Emma debout et que tous s'apprêtaient à quitter la grotte, un appel se fit entendre.

Emma cria une voix derrière eux. Emma...

Stupéfaite, le cœur battant la chamade, Emma releva la tête et se remit debout en un éclair, prise d'un espoir fou. Elle se retourna. Killian arrivait. Il avait rebroussé chemin.

Killian...mais...comment...Ton frère...balbutia-t-elle.

Liam est en paix à présent, il a achevé ce qu'il avait à faire dit-il posément, un sourire en coin.

Mais...toi...

Il faut croire, que je n'ai pas encore fini ce que j'avais à faire...

Killian, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, juste pour moi...commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je veux que tu saches que tu es libre de tes actes et...

Chut ! lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, rassure toi. Je t'aime.

Les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler les joues d'Emma. Il les essuya du pouce, puis prit son visage dans sa main.

Je t'aime lui répondit-elle à son tour.

Et pour toute réponse, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et passionné qui alluma dans le ventre de la jeune femme un brasier instantané. Tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient, se retrouvaient enfin, ils ressentirent comme une vague, un choc, passer sur eux.

Surpris, ils se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Tous semblaient aussi surpris.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emma

Je ne sais pas répondit Regina d'un ton légèrement préoccupé.

Killian regarda autour de lui, tout semblait tout à coup tellement plus brillant, les couleurs plus vives, les sons beaucoup plus intenses également. Il se rapprocha d'Emma et quelque chose le frappa instantanément. L'odeur. La douce et merveilleuse odeur de vanille qui émanait des cheveux de la jeune femme et qui alluma l'étincelle du désir en lui. Il sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines, son cœur battre à cent à l'heure et le feu au creux de ses reins. Il l'aimait tellement, il la désirait comme un fou ! Et tout à coup il comprit et ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Tu as réussie love !

En pleine incompréhension, Emma fronça les sourcils. De sa main valide, il prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Sous sa main, la jeune femme, sentit les battements désordonnés de son cœur et elle éclata de rire.

Alors sans lâcher sa main, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle dit

Je crois que nous pouvons rentrer désormais.

* * *

 _Voila ma vision personnelle et romantique (oui, oui disons le !) de ce qui pourrait se passer...J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review s'il vous plait, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir..._


End file.
